Undicesima Generazione
by Sparo di Fiamma
Summary: El catorceavo cumpleaños de Ienari Sawada marca un gran cambio en muchas vidas; y es que, como marca la tradición, el candidato a Undécimo está a punto de empezar su entrenamiento. En busca de sus posibles Guardianes, intentando sobrevivir al instituto, y además al entrenamiento espartano de Reborn, Ienari sólo se pregunta cómo pudo sobrevivir su padre.
1. Prólogo

Ienari contuvo un suspiro mientras observaba el salón con fingido interés. Por supuesto, entendía la importancia de atender a los eventos, tanto los creados por los Vongola como sus aliados, pero éso no significaba que le gustasen. Siendo honesto, de cualquier manera, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía estar disfrutando exactamente. Ciro se había sentado en una de las sillas hacía más de media hora, e Ienari podía jurar que estaba durmiendo. Reborn probablemente lo asesinaría después por su 'falta de respeto' o algo por el estilo. Takuto estaba inmerso en una conversación con Don Abandonato; aunque el Don era el único interviniendo en la conversación. Takuto se limitaba a asentir con su mejor expresión de interés - que sólo engañaba al Don. Ienari sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era imposible escapar a los eventos sociales dado que Reborn estaba empeñado en que los ayudaría a ser más diplomáticos en el futuro, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, encerrar a un grupo de adolescentes en una aburrida reunión social entre adultos nunca acabaría bien.

_ Por lo menos _ ;se dijo, todavía sonriendo; _esta vez son sólo las Familias Aliadas. No querría repetir el incidente de los Scordata. _

Tras estirarse levemente, y haber apoyado su vaso en la mesa, el candidato a Undécimo se decidió a pasear un poco por la amplia sala utilizada para el evento. Ienari analizó el recorrido más rápido y seguro hasta la zona dónde pululaban todos sus amigos (con la esperanza de poder evitar a cualquiera de los Dones o Donnas que quisieran interactuar con el hijo del Décimo) e inició su táctica. Usaría a Ciro como escudo; probablemente atraería la atención de Reborn, pero con suerte el ver a Ciro dormitando en medio del evento cambiaría su atención hacia él. Ienari se disculpó mentalmente con su amigo, pero en la mafia era comer o ser comido, así que no tenía más remedio.

(Además Ciro ya le había echado la culpa del sombrero de fedora carbonizado. Se la debía.)

Tendría que ser rápido o su plan fracasaría. Ienari avanzó con sutileza, conteniendo la respiración, e ignorando las miradas de burla que le estaban lanzando algunos de sus amigos (leáse Alessia y Yuki), avanzó casi totalmente pegado contra la pared. En un par de metros alcanzaría a Ciro, que marcaba el punto de guardado entre su objetivo y el resto de la misión - quizá debería plantearse dejar los videojuegos -, ¡y entonces sería libre! Ienari centró toda su atención en la figura de Ciro, se adelantó un par de pasos y consiguió tocarle el hombro sin mayores percances.

Pero, por supuesto, las cosas nunca son tan sencillas cuando se trata de los Vongola.

(Quizás Ienari debería haberlo visto venir. No es como si sus planes salieran bien tan a menudo).

—Ienari—dijo, justo mientras el muchacho empezaba a celebrar su victoria, una muy conocida voz a su espalda.—¿No estarás intentando huír otra vez, verdad?

Como un niño atrapado en la plena ejecución de una trastada, Ienari se giró con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

—¿Y-yo? No sé qué te habrá dado ésa idea, nonno.—con una última mirada de disculpa hacia Ciro, Ienari añadió;—Tan sólo pretendía despertar a Ciro. Es de mala educación no prestar atención en este tipo de eventos, ¿verdad?

Como si estuviera presintiendo la catástrofe que estaba a punto de echarsele encima, Ciro alzó la mirada mientras pestañeaba, conteniendo un bostezo. Ienari se forzó a sí mismo a no sonreír ante su buena suerta, al tiempo que Ciro parpadeaba y miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Nari?—masculló con voz ronca.—¿Porqué me has...? ¡Ah! ¿No estará papá por ahí, no?

E inmediatamente se puso en pie, mirando hacia todos los lados en busca de una presencia no deseada. Ienari se sintió ligeramente mal, pero su supervivencia era claramente más importante. A fin de cuentas él tenía que heredar la Familia, ¿no? Ciro tendría que perdonarlo. Se suponía que su trabajo era cuidar del jefe, de todas formas.

—Colonello te ha vuelto más lento en un sólo fin de semana. Tengo que darle mérito.

Reborn alzó una ceja e Ienari aprovechó el salto poco elegante de Ciro para alejarse del peligro. También se hizo una nota mental de comprarle una caja de sus chicles favoritos mientras el chico era arrastrado fuera de la sala, probablemente a una sensión de entrenamiento espartano con el demo-Reborn. (Una pequeña parte de sí se rió ante la mala suerte del joven, que había pisado accidentalmente a Leon durante el día). Ienari llegó a su destino sano y salvo, e hizo una señal de triunfo. Alba sonrió con tímidez y Tohru le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Finalmente a salvo de cualquier Don excesivamente sociable, Ienari aprovechó para relajarse y disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad.

A lo largo de los años de ser obligados a asistir a ese tipo de formalidades, excesivamente asfixiantes para la mayor parte de los adolescentes, habían desarrollado un plan infalible para mantenerse al margen de la atención. Bastaba con acudir a uno de los rincones, quedarse ahí mientras interactuaban entre ellos, y ninguno de los adultos presentes haría amago de interrumpirlo. Nadie quería impedir que la siguiente generación formase lazos de amistad fuertes, así que preferían mantenerse al margen, aunque su curiosidad quisiera otra cosa. Lo cual, por supuesto, fue explotado de inmediato por los jóvenes miembros de la nueva generación quienes no podrían preocuparse menos por la situación económica o política italiana.

Ienari se estiró, soltó un poco la corbata y dirigió una sonrisa a Lavina, que acababa de aparecer frente a él con dos copas en las manos (aunque sabía que no era alcohol, Ienari siempre había fingido que se trataba de champán. Añadía caché al asunto).

—Por una huída bien planeada.—brindó Ienari.

—Y por la supervivencia de Ciro.—añadió Lavina con una sonrisa.

Ienari contuvo una carcajada mientras bebía.

(Zumo de manzana. Su padre los trataba como si fueran niños).

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

Ienari debería haberlo sabido.

(Puede que estuviera empezando a repetirse a sí mismo, pero, de verdad; ¿de qué servía tener Hiper Intuición si esta aún no había despertado? Sus antepasados debían estarse riendo a sus espaldas).

Debería haberlo sabido porque la guerra entre Ciro y él era casi una tradición más de los Vongola, así que era obvio que acabaría pagando su actuación del día anterior. Pero Ienari no se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de que, ésa misma mañana, Ciro ya hubiera hecho su movimiento.

—¡SAWADA, TE VOY A DESTRUIR AL EXTREMO!

Y, en realidad, era culpa suya. Ienari debería haber recordado que Hideoki se había unido voluntariamente a los Varia.

—¿Porqué nunca pueden ser silenciosos? ¿Tan sólo por la mañana? No es tanto pedir, ¿verdad?—masculló Takuto, ignorando al heredero Vongola, que se había ocultado debajo de la mesa.

—¡Es mejor así!—exclamó Tohru con una sonrisa.—Todos tienen energía por la mañana.

Takuto se limitó a gruñir como respuesta y Tohru se rió entre dientes. Ienari rodó los ojos desde su escondrijo, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba salir de ahí hasta que Sasagawa se fuera, fuese cuando fuese. El ruido de las puertas abriendose de golpe lo alertó de la presencia de Hideoki. Ienari contuvo la respiración, mientras Tohru y Takuto permanecían en un tenso silencio.

—Oh, ¿estás probando un cambio de look, Hideoki?—escuchó que preguntaba Tohru.—El rosa te queda bien, aunque creo que quizá el violeta hubiera resalzado más tus rasgos.

Un repentino espasmo en la pierna derecha de Takuto consiguió patear a Ienari, que se lo devolvió con un codazo. Takuto soltó un suspiro excesivamente largo para representar tristeza, e Ienari tuvo la seguridad de que estaba esforzándose por no hacer un comentario en voz alta. Hideoki no parecía encontrar la situación divertida.

—¡No estoy de humor para aguantar tu EXTREMA ingenuidad, Yamamoto! ¿Dónde demonios está Sawada? ¡Tsukumo dijo que estaba aquí!

¡Traidora! pensó Ienari, llevándose una mano al corazón ¡Se suponía que éramos amigos! .

—No ha pasado por aquí todavía.—replicó con calma Takuto.—Prueba a buscarlo en la oficina del Décimo; Kyoko y él suelen pasarse a saludar por las mañanas.

Hideoki lanzó una especie de gruñido afirmativo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la oficina. Ienari dejó pasar cinco segundos de precaución antes de asomar la cabeza de nuevo. Tanto Tohru como Takuto lo miraron, el primero con una sonrisa amistosa y el segundo con una expresión resignada - ¡como si Ienari tuviera la culpa!

—¿Porqué nunca me invitáis a vuestros juegos?—protestó Tohru, su sonrisa cancelando cualquier sentimiento de animosidad que podría haber sentido.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?—preguntó en cambio Takuto, e Ienari se llevó una mano al pecho profundamente ofendido. ¿Desde cuando causaba él problemas? Bueno, vale, hubo una vez que destruyó accidentalmente un pasillo completa, y ésa otra vez en que había encedido la mitad de la dinamita de Hayato para ver su potencia, y aquella ocasión en que había apostado sobre quién era el más fuerte de los Guardianes y provocado una Battle Royale en el vestíbulo. Pero en general era bastante buen niño. De verdad.

(Ni siquiera él mismo podía creerselo. Qué triste.)

Aún así, por una vez, Ienari no había hecho nada. Era tan inocente como un bebé. Vale. Quizá esa no era la comparación más adecuada, pero se entendía su punto.

—Estoy seguro de que fue el idiota de Ciro.—respondió con un resoplido frustrado.—Es culpa suya. A mí no me mires.

Takuto simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto.—dijo. Ienari entrecerró los ojos ante el sarcasmo.—Pero él no lo sabe. Si yo fuera tú aprovecharía para alejarme de aquí mientras pueda.

—¿Porqué? ¿Van a jugar al escondite? ¿Puedo unirme?

Ienari asintió sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Tohru. Simplemente tendría que asegurarse de no encontrarse a Reborn por el camino, o el asesino lo arrojaría a la boca del lobo sin el menor remordimiento.

—¡SAWADA!

Pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de éso. Cada problema en su momento.

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

_ 15 de septiembre,_

_Mansión Vongola_

_Décimo;_

_Aunque el protocolo indica que cada carta debe pasar primero por las manos de uno de sus Guardianes, he considerado, dada la gravedad de la situación, que esta puede ser una ocasión excepcional. Ha vuelto a suceder, en menos de dos semanas. Cuatro de mis subordinados han sido hayados muertos en uno de los callejones de Florencia. No hay marcas ni restos de Llamas. Mis hombres sospechan de los carabinieri, y Charlotte ha descubierto varios planes para atacar la oficina central de Florencia. Si permitimos que esto continúe es muy probable que se repita la historia de hace diez años. No puedo permitirlo. No podemos permitirnoslo._

_Si prega di Decimo*, envie a uno de sus Guardianes, y acabemos con este asunto antes de que sea demasiado grande para detenerlo._

_Donna Sofía Falcone_

Tsunayoshi contempló la carta durante unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño con preocupación; se inclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. De esa forma su intuición podía fluír con mayor libertad. Había algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué, en todo el asunto que le producía escalofríos. Tsunayoshi estaba seguro de que en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentar la amenaza que se cernía sobre Italia, pero su intuición se empeñaba en negarlo. ¿Porqué? Un atisbo de duda se reflejó en la mueca de su cara. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que acabar con ello antes de que afectase a su Familia; a su hijo, o a cualquier de la futura generación. No importaba lo que dijera Reborn, el Décimo no les permitiría tomar ningún riesgo mientras no fuera absolutamente necesario, no importa si algunos ya lo habían hecho por su cuenta. Éso era lo de menos. Era su deber como Don protegerlos, y éso haría.

La convicción que siempre lo había caracterizado se materializó en sus ojos, otorgándole un toque anaranjado. Tsunayoshi se puso en pie. Tenía que encontrar a Takeshi y a Hayato, y decidir quién lo acompañaría a Florencia. Era hora de hacer una visita a sus viejos aliados.

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

—¡Pero si te vas ahora te perderás mi cumpleaños! ¡Además, si vas a Florencia deberías llevarme! Si me arrastras a reuniones y bailes, entonces también debería tener derecho a ir a una visita diplomática. ¡Papá, deja de reírte! ¡Esto no tiene gracia en absoluto!

Ienari se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendido, mientras Tsunayoshi se limitaba a reírse con suavidad. Kyoko los observaba con una sonrisa gentil en el rostro desde su sitio en el sofá de la oficina. Ienari se giró hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Dile que tengo razón!

Lo cual sólo provocó que ambos adultos soltaran una pequeña risita, como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste privado. Ienari frunció el ceño, los miró a ambos, y rodó los ojos.

—No lo veo gracioso...—masculló entre dientes, con un tono tan infantil que provocó que Tsunayoshi le revolviera el pelo. Ienari le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

—Pero si te fueras, Nari-kun, yo me quedaría sóla.—intervino entonces Kyoko con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.—¿Y qué sería de mí sin mi pequeño hombrecito?

—¡No soy pequeño!—protestó Ienari, ruborizándose al notar cuan infantil había sonado.—Mañana cumpliré catorce años. ¡Y entonces seré el candidato oficial para herederar la Familia! Así que no soy pequeño.

—Por supuesto que no,—dijo Tsunayoshi.—eres todo un hombre.—y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa estaba eclipsada por una línea de preocupación. Ienari sintió una repentina necesidad de abrazar a su padre, pero la ignoró. (Quería demostrar lo mayor que era; abrazar a sus padres no ayudaría con su punto).

—Entonces, ¿porqué no...?

—No. Todavía no. Disfruta un poco más de ser un niño, Ienari. Antes de que nuestro mundo te obligue a crecer.

Aunque Ienari no estaba seguro de comprender qué quería decir su padre con éso, su madre se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Incluso sin entender lo que había sucedido Ienari sintió un nudo en la garganta que no pudo explicar. Su padre le sonrió de nuevo antes de revolverle el pelo y asegurarle que no se iría hasta que hubiera pasado su cumpleaños. El miércoles, le prometió. Se iría el miércoles por la mañana. Ienari soltó un suspiro, pero no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Kyoko lo mandó a la cama apenas unos minutos después, alegando que tendría que reservar su energía para el día siguiente. A fin de cuentas, el martes sería el día en que, por fin, iniciaría su propia aventura como candidato oficial a Undécimo.

(Ienari no dijo nada, pero no consiguió dormir en toda la noche. Su mayor sueño se acercaba cada vez más, y algún día sería un Cielo tan increíble como su padre.)

(Y si tenía suerte encontraría a alguien tan genial como su madre que estuviera a su lado y le ayudase a ser el mejor Don de todos los tiempos.)

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

Las celebraciones en la mansión Vongola siempre eran extravagantes, por definirlo de alguna manera. Ya fuera porque la tradición marcaba una cierta ruta a seguir, o simplemente porque la Décima generación tenía un claro problema de comprensión, no había una sola festividad que trancurriese en completa armonía. Ienari no esperaba menos para su cumpleaños, pero aún así tuvo que reconocer que se había sorprendido cuando se levantó sólo para encontrarse toda la mansión decorada, personas por todas partes, y una tarta tan grande que apenas cupo por la puerta. Los catorce años eran una fecha importante para cualquier joven perteneciente a la Familia, así que en realidad no resultaba sorprendente en absoluto. Pero aún así Ienari se permitió el lujo de disfrutar, reír y ser sorprendido por las ideas de sus amigos y familiares.

El día empezó con una extraña calma que fue perdiéndose a medida que avanzaba. Cualquier esperanza de tener un evento tranquilo desapareció con la llegada de los Varia. Squalo entró gritando sobre lo mucho que odiaba las tartas y las mil razones por las cuales deberían haber servido alcohol en la fiesta

—¡VOIIIII! ¿¡Qué es una fiesta sin alcohol, escoria!?

—¡Maa, maa, Squalo-chan! ¡No puede haber alcohol porque hay menores! Hahaha.

—¡VOIII! ¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO, MOCOSO!?

—¿Squalo-chan? ¿Porqué? ¿No te gusta? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Podría decirte Squ-chan!

Lussuria soltó un gritito de emoción y declaró, con toda su honestidad, que ése era el mejor apodo para Squ-chan. Ienari se apartó del camino, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Squalo desenvainó su espada y, mientras gritaba, se lanzó a atacar a Takeshi quien, siendo él, creyó que Squalo simplemente quería entrenar y se limitó a seguirle el juego. Ienari rodó los ojos (¿no se suponía que él era el protagonista de la tarde?) pero no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Los Vongola no serían lo mismo sin ésos arrebatos de locura tan característica suya. Mammon materializó una libreta de cuentas de la nada y ofreció apostar por el ganador. Ienari, Ciro, Filippo y Alesha apostaron por Takeshi, mientras que Hideoki, Yakumo, Lux y Tsukumo apostaron por Squalo. Alba, convencida por Ciro e Ienari, apostó también; pero por Tsunayoshi. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, aunque dudaban que fuese a ganar. Tsunayoshi no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la pelea.

Tras varios minutos de pura acción, Squalo lanzó un ataque bastante poderoso contra Takeshi, que consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo el ataque continuó en su camino y acabó chocando contra la pared de la sala, destruyéndola en el acto. Tsunayoshi, que hasta entonces había estado manteniendo una conversación con Colonello y Lal, se giró en el acto. Toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio mientras el Don se limitaba a mirar la pared, con una expresión tan cargada de incrédulidad que era incapaz de reaccionar. Tras pestañear durante unos segundos, Tsunayoshi se giró con calma hacia Takeshi y Squalo, el primero sonriendo nerviosamente y el segundo todavía agitando la espada como si esperase que la pared se arreglase si producía la suficiente energía cinética.

—¿Qué he dicho sobre destruír cosas en la mansión, Takeshi, Squalo?—preguntó con una sonrisa tan fría que todos contuvieron la respiración por medio segundo.—Informaré a uno de nuestros empleados, pero juro en la tumba de Primo que al próximo que haga algo así, lo convertiré en la mejor estatua de hielo que haya visto el mundo. Nada de destruír, ¿está claro?

Takeshi se rió de nuevo mientras se disculpaba y, aunque Squalo dijo una serie de palabrotas, él también guardó su arma. Tsunayoshi sonrió una vez más antes de volver a dirigirse a Lal, con un perfecto aire de inocencia. Ienari se giró entonces hacia Alba, que estaba sonriendo levemente, y sacudió la cabeza. La suerte de ésa niña.

—Trampa, trampa, Alba ha hecho trampa—canturreó Tony con burla.—¡Usar la clarividencia es trampa! Hacer trampa es malo. Y a los niños malos les salen ranas de la boca.—continuó, todavía con un tono cantarín.

Takuto le dio un golpe en la nuca, provocándo que Tony se girase hacia él e hiciera amago de sacar su baraja de cartas (su principal arma y medio de uso de las Llamas). Ienari, conteniendo un suspiro, se metió en medio y redireccionó su atención hacia la tarta gigantesca que aún tenía que ser devorada. Después de eso obtendría sus regalos y probablemente se iría a dormir tras despedirse de su padre. Ienari sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello en ése momento, así que se apresuró para cortar la tarta.

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

—¿Qué es?

—Se supone que un regalo sorpresa es sorpresa porque no sabes lo que es.—Filippo soltó una pequeña carcajada.—La curiosidad mató al gato, Ienari. Ahora abre el regalo o me lo llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Ienari sujetó el regalo con todas sus fuerzas antes de reírse también. Filippo le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Al final resultó ser una pulsera de cuero rojizo que Ienari había visto en una tienda hacía un par de semanas. Sorprendido como estaba de que alguien se hubiera acordado le dio las gracias y procedió a ponersela. Le quedaba perfecta. (Aunque Ienari estaba seguro de que todo lo que se pusiera le quedaría bien. Era él, después de todo).

Alessia también quiso darle su regalo, pero se tropezó en el camino y la caja se cayó de sus manos. Al haber sido un aparato eléctrico, este se rompió y, al final, no pudo entregarle nada salvo sus más sinceras disculpas, totalmente ruborizada. Ienari se rió y le dio un abrazo, ignorando su expresión avergonzada, y le aseguró que no tenía importancia. Lo único que quería como regalo era poder estar con sus amigos, así que ella ya había entregado el suyo.

Ciro, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno, le aseguró que le entregaría su regalo más tarde, cuando nadie pudiera quitárselo de las manos. Ienari también sonrió; pese a las constantes peleas que mantenía con Ciro, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Y si él consideraba que era necesario esperar, es que lo era. Ienari no iba a ser el que se entregase a los adultos y su obsesión con las reglas (que eran mafiosos, por Primo, ¿porqué tenían que seguir normas?).

Sus padres le otorgaron unas goggles con un funcionamiento parecido a las lentillas de Tsunayoshi, pero estas también permitían ver en la oscuridad. Funcionaban con Llamas, éso sí, así que Ienari tendría que prácticar para manejar su uso correctamente. (Ienari estaba seguro de que eso era algún tipo de plan ultra-secreto para conseguir que entrenase).

Finalmente, tras muchos regalos, felicitaciones y tirones de oreja, Reborn se acercó a él para ofrecerle su propio regalo. Ignorando su intuición y su instinto, Ienari la abrió sin dudarlo medio segundo.

Obviamente, ésta explotó en su cara.

—Muy amable de tu parte.—masculló Ienari, con los ojos cerrados.—No tendrías porqué haberte molestado.

—Ha sido un placer, Undicesimo.—replicó Reborn, e Ienari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tirarle la caja a la cara. Tampoco hubiera merecido la pena.—Puedes considerarlo un regalo de introducción a mi tortura.

Ienari abrió la boca para contestar, analizó la frase y se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

—¿A tu qué?

—Entrenamiento.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dij-!—el asesino ya había desaparecido.—¡REBORN!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que, resignado, Ienari se limitó a suspirar, mientras el resto de los presentes se reían o le dirigían miradas de compresiva pena.

**~Undicesima Generazione~**

—Volveré antes de una semana; ni siquiera notarás que me he ido.

—Papá, tengo catorce. Por supuesto que no notaré que te has ido.

—Se me olvidaba que ahora eres todo un hombrecito.

—Sin el diminutivo. Hombre, a secas.

—Por supuesto.—rió Tsunayoshi.—¿Cuidarás a la Familia por mí?

Ienari sonrió llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

—¿Y a tu madre?

—No creo que haga falta. Me da más miedo ella que cualquiera que pueda atacarla.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Entonces, me voy.

—Hey, ¿papá?

—¿Sí?

—...traéme algún recuerdo de Florencia, ¿vale?

—Claro, lo haré.

Tsunayoshi le hizo una seña con la mano antes de irse e Ienari le sonrió, pero, una vez hubo su padre desaparecido tras la puerta, pudo sentir su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, que no sabría identificar. Eso era lo que lo había impulsado a detener a su padre en un primer momento, pero, al final, no había dicho nada. Ienari suspiró. Probablemente no fuera nada. Su padre era el Décimo, el Don más fuerte de la mafia. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

En cambio él sí tenía problemas serios, como por ejemplo el primer día de clase en la Academia. Eso sí eran problemas graves. Ienari se estiró antes de dirigirse a la cama. El día siguiente prometía ser un día muy, muy largo.

Aunque la sensación de inquietud no lo abandonó en toda la noche.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Undicesima Generazione! Aunque más bien debería decir prólogo. Como podréis notar tiene un estilo algo extraño de escritura, pero no es así como escribiré el resto de capítulos (salvo los que abran un nuevo Arco, quizá). Este es un resumen de los hechos que llevan al primer punto de la historia, para el cual aún nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Dejad vuestra opinión, comentarios, cosas que debería mejorar, cosas que queráis ver, o ideas que tengáis, todo es bien recibido. ¡Gracias por haber participado y leído!

_Fiamma out~_

PD. La lista de OCs aceptados, con sus nombres y edades se trasladará a mi Perfil. Si hay algún puesto que aún diga libre (SOL MILLEFIORE) podéis mandar un OC (**SOL MILLEFIORE**). Si no (_SOL MILLEFIORE_), se cerrarán los puestos. (SOL MILLEFIORE) xD Nos leemos~


	2. ¡Especial Navidad!

**N/A:** Esto transcurre siete años antes de que empiece la historia.

_Santa Claus:_

_Me llamo Ienari Sawada, aunque se escribe Sawada Ienari pero los italianos dicen primero el nombre y luego el apellido, o al menos eso dice papá. Y papá lo sabe todo, si él lo dice yo le creo. ¡Pero eso no importa! Lo que quería decir son mis regalos. Sí. Este año me porté de marabilla. ¿Se escribe así? No importa. La cuestión es que me he portado bien. Así que quiero tooodo lo que voy a pedir._

_~Un avión._

_~Ser ya el jefe._

_~Una Play._

_~También una DS para jugar a Pokémon._

_~¡Un sombrero como el de Reborn!_

_~Y un camaleón como Leon._

_~Llamas como las de papá._

_~Una jirafa._

_~Y un elefante._

_~Y un dragón._

_~Si no una tortuga._

_~Pero gigante como Enzo._

_~Un monopatín._

_~Pero no le lleves uno a Ciro aunque te lo pida. Quiero burlarme de él porque yo lo tengo y él no._

_(Eso no es ser malo, Santa. Palabra. Ciro es muy molesto a veces, así que tengo que vengarme. Éso dice tío Hayato.)_

_~Walkie-talkies para que pueda hablar con Tohru y hacer misiones secretas._

_~¡Tonfas como las de tío Kyoya!_

_Y ya. Son poquitas cosas. ¡De verdad! También quería una pistola y dinamita y petardos y un traje y un loro y muchas cosas, pero mamá dice que tengo que ser humilde y no pedir demasiado. O algo así._

_Si no lo consigo todo le diré a papá que te busque y papá es el jefe de la mejor familia del mundo mundial, así que mejor traemelo y nos ahorramos problemas, ¿vale?_

_I. Sawada_

_PD: ¿Si puedes traerme chocolate también? Me gusta el chocolate._

—Un dragón.—masculló entre dientes Tsunayoshi.—Un _dragón_.

—Por lo menos—comentó Hayato, con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro—No te ha pedido que cambies el color del cielo a arco iris _porque el azul es muy aburrido_.

Takeshi soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, e incluso Tsunayoshi tuvo que sonreír, aunque estuviera empezando a preocuparse seriamente por la salud mental de su descendencia. Con un suspiro volvió a repasar la lista navideña de su hijo (¿era idea suya o Ienari había _amenazado _a Santa Claus? Tendría que vigilar más de cerca a Reborn. Era una pésima influencia en el niño) y frunció el ceño. Podía conseguir una DS y una Play, por supuesto, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto de las absurdas peticiones de animales mitológicos? Tsunayoshi se estiró. Bueno, siempre podía pedirle a Shoichi o a Spanner que construyeran un robot. No podía ser tan díficil, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué hay de Tohru, Takeshi?—preguntó Kyoko, que se había sentado en el sofá. (Tsunayoshi la contempló durante unos segundos con una sonrisa ensimismada. Aún no podía creerse que _Kyoko-chan_ fuera su esposa).—¿Ya te ha dado su carta?

—Ah, haha...—Takeshi bajó la mirada sin responder durante unos segundos, sonriendo (forzadamente, notó Tsunayoshi. El brillo no alcanzaba sus ojos).—Lo único que ha pedido es que le devuelva a su madre. No quiere nada más.

(Tsunayoshi apenas contuvo la necesidad de abrazar a su Guardián de la Lluvia. Por mucho que hubiera mejorado en los últimos meses, era obvio que las menciones de Speranza aún lo lastimaban más de lo que demostraba).

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?—inquirió Kyoko, su voz ligeramente ahogada.

Takeshi se encogió de hombros todavía sonriendo.

—Le daré lo más cercano a Speranza que puedo ofrecerle.—dijo. Su voz había recuperado algo de vitalidad, y la sonrisa ya no era forzada.—Es lo único que puedo hacer, ¿verdad?

Tsunayoshi le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió con una media sonrisa comprensiva. Takeshi no iba a dejarse vencer por algo así, mucho menos cuando su hijo lo necesitaba. (¿Y no era ésa misma fortaleza lo que más había admirado siempre de Yamamoto?) Así que, dejando de lado esa preocupación por el momento, Tsunayoshi dejó caer la carta sobre el escritorio. Entonces se giró hacia sus amigos y esposa, con un rostro de absoluta seriedad.

—Esta tarde es nuestra única oportunidad de adquirir los regalos sin que Reborn lo convierta en un caos.—les informó. Estaba usando su voz de Décimo, por lo que los tres lo tomaron muy en serio.—Cada uno de nosotros tiene una sección asignada. Reitero que si fallamos hoy no tendremos más oportunidades. Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko; cuento con vosotros.

—¡Sí, Décimo!

—Hahaha, siempre tan dramático, Tsuna.

—Lo cumpliremos a la perfección, Tsuna-kun.

Tsunayoshi asintió seriamente.

_Que comience la operación Navidad._

**IENARI**

—¡Acepta mi regalo al extremo, Kyoya!

—Deja de provocar un escándalo, hervíboro. Y suelta ésa cosa. No la quiero.

—¡KYOYA! ¡No hace falta que sigas fingiendo! ¡Los niños me han contado toda la extrema verdad! ¡Sé que querías un peluche de Hibird pero te daba verguenza pedirlo! ¡Así que acepta mi extremo regalo!

Silencio.

Pasos.

Un golpe sordo.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Más pasos, un portazo, y los gritos de Ryohei alejandose por el pasillo.

Ienari contuvo la respiración durante los diez segundos estipulados antes de girarse hacia Yakumo y Alesha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres se habían escondido en el armario de Kyoya (lo cual había sido un gran riesgo de su parte, pero quien no arriesga no gana) tras decirle a Ryohei que Kyoya quería un peluche de su pájaro. No, no había sido una mentira. O bueno, quizá debería llamarlo _mentira honesta_ porque Ienari estaba seguro de que Ryohei no caería en una broma tan simple como esa. Claro está se había equivocado. (Y ahí se iba el dinero de su última apuesta con Tsukumo).

—Te dije que tío Ryohei picaría.—murmuró Yakumo, sus ojos grises brillando con pura diversión.—Tío Ryohei siempre cae en este tipo de bromas.

—Al menos he conseguido dinero fácil.—dijo Alesha encogiéndose de hombros.—Bakumo* me estás pisando el pie. Quita tu pezuña de ahí antes de que te la corte.

Ienari carraspeó para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. (Alesha siempre era igual. A veces Ienari se preguntaba como era posible que su tío Dino y ella estuvieran siquiera relacionados). Yakumo soltó una especie de gruñido entre dientes.

—¡No estoy ni cerca de ti, Al-chan!—(_¡n-no me digas Al-chan, mocoso!_)—¡Así que deja de culparme! ¡Seguro que es Ienari!

—¡A mí no me mires! ¡Yo estoy pegado a la puerta!

Claro que si no era Yakumo ni tampoco Ienari, ¿quién estaba pisándole el pie a Alesha? Ienari bajó la mirada mientras entrecerraba los ojos, intentando identificar algo en la semi-oscuridad del armario. Lo único que consiguió identificar fue una especie de sombra que parecía estarse haciendo más grande a cada segundo, pero éso no podía ser posible porque las cosas no crecían de forma aleatoria así que...

Yakumo gritó en ése momento. La figura había crecido lo suficiente como para aplastarlo contra la pared de madera del armario y probablemente sería aplastado hasta la muerte (irónico, pensó Ienari con un deje de indeferencia, teniendo en cuenta quién es su padre) si no salían del armario pronto. Alesha, que aunque mantenía una postura gélida en casi todas las ocasiones los quería como si fueran familia de sangre (Ienari estaba completamente seguro de ello, por mucho que Alesha lo negase), lo apartó de un golpe y abrió la puerta con una patada, provocando que tanto Yakumo como Ienari cayeran al suelo con un sordo _zump_.

—Los mocosos siempre serán mocosos.—declaró con una sonrisa de suficiencia Alesha. Yakumo le tiró una percha a la cabeza, pero Alesha lo esquivó con facilidad.—Tu puntería apesta, Bakum-

—¡Enzo!—la interrumpió Ienari señalando al armario.—¡Era Enzo!

Y efectivamente la tortuga-esponja de Dino Cavallone estaba dentro del armario, siendo empapada por los restos de la botella de agua que Yakumo había llevado (_por si acaso tardaban mucho o se perdían, había que estar preparado para todo_). Ienari contempló con fascinación como la tortuga crecía hasta casi romper el armario, antes de que su instinto de supervivencia entrase en juego y decidiera que correr parecía la opción más adecuada.

Ni siquiera Alesha pudo discutirselo.

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

Tohru Yamamoto apagó la consola con la que había estado jugando, se estiró y se dirigió hacia la ventana del salón. No había nadie en ese momento, aunque sabía que incluso Dino y Alesha estaban en la mansión de visita, y era casi como si todo el mundo se hubiera escondido y estuvieran jugando al escondite sin él. Tohru contuvo un puchero. ¿Porqué siempre hacían ése tipo de cosas sin él? ¡Nunca lo invitaban cuando desaparecían de esa forma! O puede que lo hicieran y Tohru no se diera cuenta, pero como fuera estaba muy aburrido.

Había nieve en el jardín. Tohru sonrió. No se había dado cuenta de _cuanto_ le apetecía tener una guerra de bolas de nieve. Pero si no había nadie era imposible, tendría que conformarse con hacer ángeles de nieve. Tohru se estiró de nuevo y miró de reojo los adornos navideños del salón. La navidad era (_había sido_) la fecha favorita de su madre. Por eso Tohru quería disfrutar la navidad tanto como fuera posible; ya que su madre no podría hacerlo, Tohru lo haría por ella. Era su forma de honrarla.

Un ligero temblor en el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tohru miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

...justo a tiempo de ver como una tortuga gigante destrozaba la pared del primer piso y corría detrás de tres figuras que no dejaban de gritar y reírse. Tohru entrecerró los ojos. ¿No era ése Ienari? ¿Y Yakumo y Alesha? Tohru soltó una carcajada. ¡Quién necesitaba una pelea de bolas de nieve si había un _Godzilla_ en vivo y en directo!

Tohru se dio la vuelta de inmediato y salió corriendo, con toda la intención de unirse al juego de pilla pilla (versión extrema) de sus amigos.

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

—¡KYOYA DEJA DE SER TAN EXTREMADAMENTE TÍMIDO!

—Te morderé hasta la muerte, hervíboro extremo.

—¡KYOYA, ESO ES...OW!

Tsukumo concentró su atención en el libro que tenía ante ella (_Vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_) e ignoró el escándalo procedente de fuera de la biblioteca. Una de las ventajas que tenía crecer en la mansión Vongola es que te acostumbras rápidamente al caos a tu alrededor, y en especial a ingnorarlo como si fuera el suceso más común del mundo. Para Tsukumo, que su padre estuviera intentando asesinar al Guardián del Sol no era más que un típico día de su vida.

(Aunque en ésta ocasión estaba bastante segura de que su hermano estaba involucrado de alguna manera. Lo había visto interactuar con Ienari y Alesha antes, y por mucho que apreciase a Ienari Sawada, Tsukumo también reconocía que el futuro Undicesimo era un completo _desastre_ que sólo traía caos a su alrededor).

_"Nunca creí que pudiéramos transformar el mundo,"_ leyó; los sonidos de la pelea más distantes a cada segundo, "_pero creo que todos los días se pueden transformar las cosas."_

Tsukumo no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa frase parecía dedicada especialmente a la Familia Vongola. Ellos no cambiaban el mundo, no de forma directa; pero sus acciones cambiaban las cosas a diario, convertían las situaciones más cotidianas en una auténtica aventura y-

**¡PUM!**

Mientras el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies Tsukumo soltó un suspiro exasperado.

Y al parecer eran incapaces de no destruír algo durante un par de horas.

De verdad.

Tsukumo cerró el libro, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

No pensaba quedarse cerca de la fuente del caos. Hoy, día de nochebuena, tendría un día completamente tranquilo. Hasta que llegase la noche y tuviera que lidiar con la cena y toda su familia haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

(Como cada Navidad antes de esa, y como seguiría siendo después de ella).

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

—¡La nieve es agua! ¡La nieve es agua! ¡La nieve es-!

—¡Ya te hemos oído, maldita sea!

—¡Entonces sácalo de la maldita nieve!—la voz de Ienari fue ahogada por una de las pisadas del cada vez más grande Enzo. Ienari tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar su pata.

—¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!—le gritó Yakumo, mientras se ponía en pie de un salto tras haberse tropezado con un objeto enterrado bajo la nieve.—¡_Todo_ está nevado!

—¡La blanca navidad es una trampa mortal!—exclamó Ienari sintiéndose profundamente traicionado por la nieve.

Alesha soltó un resoplido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ienari lo escuchase a pesar de las pisadas del monstruo en forma de tortuga que los perseguía. _Honestamente_ Ienari ni siquiera entendía como era posible que Dino perdiera a su dichosa mascota con tanta facilidad. ¿Cuán díficil podía ser cuidar de una maldita tortuga? Al parecer mucho, si tomaban a Dino como ejemplo.

—¡Hey!—exclamó la voz de Tohru (pero eso no podía ser Tohru) a su derecha. Ienari no se molestó en mirar. Claramente estaba alucinando (porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio se uniría a una carrera a muerte contra una tortuga gigante?)—¡Nunca me invitáis a vuestros juegos! ¡Pero no pasa nada porque me uno por mí mismo!

Ienari miró hacia la derecha.

Cabello azabache revuelto, ojos marrones y una sonrisa inconsciente del peligro que se avecinaba.

Síp.

Ese era Tohru.

La culpa era de Ienari, por creer incluso por un segundo que Tohru tenía un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia en su interior. (Y que estaba cuerdo. Los Yamamoto eran geniales, pero todos tenían una cierta tendencia hacia la locura).

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Yamamoto?!—exclamó Alesha.—¡¿Es que acaso no ves que no estamos jugando?!

—Hahaha, ¡claro que sí! ¡Habéis sacado a Enzo a jug-! ¡Ah!

Con una especie de fascinación mórbida, Ienari contempló como Enzo alzaba a Tohru cogiéndolo por la chaqueta. _Se lo va a comer_, pensó, _Tohru va a ser comido por Enzo y entonces papá tendrá que matar a tío Dino por dejar que su tortuga lo mate_. Pero Tohru simplemente empezó a reírse, se sacó la chaqueta y evitó caer hacia su muerte con un salto que le permitió sostenerse en el caparazón de la tortuga gigante. Con un poco de impulso Tohru consiguió sentarse encima de Enzo y sonrió triunfante.

—¡Hey, Nari! ¿Significa que he ganado? ¡Mira, estoy en Enzo! ¡Woo!

_Loco, _se dijo Ienari, _completamente loco._

(Pero él también quería subir, a pesar de que su instinto le gritase que era una pésima idea).

En el momento en que Tohru se había sentado en su cabeza, Enzo había dejado de correr. Alesha los estaba contemplando a los dos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de absoluta indiferencia, que sólo podía entenderse como sorpresa. Yakumo estaba corriendo alrededor de Enzo e intentando encontrar la manera de subirse él también, mientras Tohru le informaba que _el juego ya había sido ganado, así que ahora ya no tenía sentido que lo intentase, Yakumo._

A Ienari la tentación de subir se le antojó demasiado fuerte y, justo cuando por fin daba un paso para cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños, se escuchó el grito de sorpresa de un hombre adulto. Ienari se giró hacia la fuente del sonido sólo para ver que tanto Dino como Reborn (que probablemente acababa de volver de su misión) estaban en la entrada contemplando la escena; el primero con pánico, el segundo con diversión.

—¡E-Enzo, estabas ahí!—exclamó Dino con alivio, antes de fijarse en Tohru.— ¡¿Tohru que estás haciendo?! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Baja!

—Inútil-Dino, no puedes ni siquiera vigilar a tu propia mascota. Aún te falta mucho por aprender.

Dino palideció casi de inmediato, se giró hacia Reborn, balbució un par de excusas y finalmente se decidió a sacar su látigo e intentar ayudarlos. Ienari observó como su tío corría hacia ellos con toda la decisión del mundo...sólo para acabar enredandose en su propio látigo y caerse al suelo. A veces Ienari no estaba seguro de cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en la mafia. Por la expresión de Reborn, él tampoco parecía saberlo.

Aunque ahora Enzo parecía estar tranquilo, así que no pasaba nada. Sólo tendrían que esperar a que se secase. No había porqué dramatizar tanto la situación.

—¡R-Reborn, no, espera! ¡E-Es culpa del jet-lag!

_¡No hay diferencia horaria entre Sicilia y Palermo!_

—Deja de buscar excusas, inútil-Dino. Vas a acabar muerto si no mejoras.

Reborn arrastró al Don contra su voluntad, e Ienari soltó una risita entre dientes. Adoraba a su tío Dino, de verdad, era el mejor, pero cuando no tenía a su subordinados cerca se convertía en un completo inútil.

Ienari sonrió mientras se giraba hacia la tortuga, cuyo tamaño había decrecido bastante en comparación al principio. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que buscar la mejor forma de escalarla y podría tachar uno de sus deseos de la lista de navidad.

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

—...¡y entonces gané el juego porque me subí en Enzo! ¿No es genial, papá?

—...la verdad es que todo eso suena bastante peligroso...

—Nah, tío Tsuna. Fue muy divertido y luego tío Dino se fue a jugar con tío Reborn también, ¿verdad, tío?

—No creo que a éso se le puede llamar jugar, Tohru.—murmuró Ienari con una especie de media sonrisa en el rostro.

Tohru se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a mí me parece muy injusto.—protestó Ciro, sentando a la izquierda de Ienari.—¿Justo el día en que me voy con Bianchi? ¿No podíais esperar a que volviera?

Lavina, que se había sentado al lado de Ciro, le pasó un brazo por los hombros con un gesto de comprensión.

—A mí tampoco me invitaron. ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos de aventura juntos y no los dejamos unirse?

Ciro asintió con absoluta seriedad.

—Me parece perfecto.—dijo. Se bebió su coca-cola de un trago, y añadió;—Y sacaremos tantas fotos que la próxima vez se lo pensarán antes de abandonarnos, ¿verdad, Lavina?

Lavina se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía, dirigiéndoles a todos los presentes una mirada de pura ofensa. Ienari sólo sacudió la cabeza (no es como si hubieran planeado desde un principio hacer escalada en Enzo, pero los dejaría creerlo si eso molestaba a Ciro).

—B-Bueno.—dijo Tsunayoshi entonces, todavía algo sorprendido por la aventura del día.—¿Ya estáis todos listos para recibir a Santa Claus?

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

—¡Claro que-!

—¿Qué pregunta es-?

—¡...estamos-!

—¡Yo le he-!

—¿-ésa, tío-?

—¡-listos!

—¡-pedido un-!

Ienari se absutvo de añadir ningún comentario. A tío Kyoya le había empezado un tic en el ojo e Ienari no pensaba aumentar la irritación de la Nube. (A fin de cuentas ya habían hecho bastante. Ryohei aún estaba convencido de que el Hibird de peluche era el mejor regalo del universo y se había pasado la mitad de la comida intentando dárselo. Sólo con la increíble paciencia de Tsunayoshi se había evitado un derramamiento de sangre).

Mientras el resto de sus amigos seguían informando de sus deseos navideños, Ienari aprovechó para mirar al árbol de navidad. Era blanco, estaba lleno de adornos...y tenía una serie de trampas que nadie parecía haber notado. Alesha y Hideoki lo miraron de reojo, luego miraron al árbol y sonrieron con suficiencia, pero Ienari no les hizo el menor caso.

Iba a demostrarles que tenía razón, costase lo que costase.

—Ienari, ¡piensa rápido!

Un trozo de tarta aterrizó en su _perfectamente caótico_ pelo rubio.

Ienari entrecerró los ojos.

Si Ciro quería guerra, _guerra le daría._

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

Por supuesto Ienari no había tenido en cuenta el factor infantil en los adultos de la sala, que habían aprovechado la excusa de una pelea de comida para sacar a luz sus roces más recientes e iniciar su propia batalla campal. En menos de cinco minutos toda la comida había desaparecido de los platos y estaba esparcida por las paredes. Tsunayoshi no se había molestado ni en enfadarse; se había limitado a levantarse e ir a disculparse con los cocineros, que ya tenían suficiente trabajo con la preparación de la cena de navidad como para, aún encima, tener que lidiar con el despilfarro de comida de un grupo de _adultos_ que aparentemente no sabían como comportarse con seriedad.

Ienari y Ciro habían desaparecido del comedor antes de que nadie pudiera culparlos por ser el origen de la susodicha pelea. Ambos habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de negar cualquier tipo de relación con el resultado final, y ahora se habían reunido en el salón con el resto de gente joven de la mansión. (Ienari no podía dejar de pensar en el absoluto caos que sería la cena de navidad. Si tan sólo ellos ya habían provocado semejante desastre no quería imaginarse el resultado de juntar en un mismo sitio a los Varia, Giglio Nero y posiblemente Millefiore - ya que Byakuran tendía a auto-invitarse a todos los eventos. Iba a ser fantástico).

—¿Así que la apuesta sigue en pie al extremo?—inquirió Hideoki, poniendo énfasis en sacudir la cabeza con aire de exasperado.—Te daré un consejo porque eres mi primo: ya has perdido suficiente dinero hoy, Nari. No deberías arriesgarte con una apuesta perdida de antemano.

—¿Qué habéis apostado ahora?—preguntó Lavina antes de que Ienari pudiera responder.—¡Sabéis que a tía Kyoko no le gusta que lo hagáis!

—Pero tía Haru siempre fomenta las apuestas, si creemos que podemos ganar.—la interrumpió Yakumo con una sonrisa.—Así que no importa. ¿Qué apuesta?

Ienari dudó durante unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros. La verdad era que quería el dinero de la apuesta para él sólo, pero era mucho más probable que consiguiera ganar si contaba con ayuda, así que, decidió, les dejaría participar. Por esta vez. Pero primero tendría que soltar la bomba. Ienari tomó aliento, mientras el resto lo contemplaba con expectación.

—Hide y Alesha dicen que Santa Claus no existe.—soltó al fin.—Así que aposté que podía sacarme una foto con él, para demostrar que eso no es cierto.

Silencio.

Silencio.

_El shock los ha matado_.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Santa Claus no tiene mucho sentido.—comentó Tsukumo con el ceño fruncido.—¿Renos que vuelan? ¿Recorrer el mundo en un solo día? Es muy extraño.

Ciro le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Angelo lo interceptó por el camino.

—Eso es porque no lo estás pensando _correctamente_—le contestó Ciro, después de haberle tirado otro cojín a Angelo por haber interrumpido su ataque.—Santa Claus tiene Llamas de tipo Niebla. Tío Tsuna puede volar con sus Llamas, así que por éso los renos vuelan. Son robots que puede almacenar Llamas, como las motos de Shoichi. Además, al tener el atributo de la Niebla puede crear copias de sí mismo que van por todo el mundo.—Ciro asintió con la más absoluta certeza que Ienari había visto nunca.—No es _una_ persona, eso sería ilógico.

Tsukumo alzó ambas cejas para demostrar su incrédulidad, pero Hideoki parecía realmente convencido con ésa explicación. Ienari tenía que admitir que tenía mucho más sentido que la idea de un hombre gordo haciendo magia, así que la idea de Ciro no hacía más que asentar su seguridad de la existencia de Santa Claus.

—Sí, pero, ¿entonces porqué reparte regalos? ¿Qué clase de persona se pasa la navidad haciendo eso?—preguntó Eleonora mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo castaño.

—Tío Tsuna manda regalos a todos los orfanatos de Sicilia. ¿Porqué no hacer lo mismo, pero a nivel mundial?

Eleonora se encogió de hombros, así que Ciro le tiró otro de sus cojines (y, de verdad, ¿de dónde los estaba sacando?) para convencerla. Ienari se sentía bastante seguro, la verdad. Estaba convencido de que Ciro tenía razón (¿qué mayor motivo para dar regalos que el hacer a alguien feliz? Ienari lo haría él mismo, si pudiera), así que estaba totalmente seguro de que podrían ganar la apuesta.

—¡Bueno!—exclamó, atrayendo la atención del grupo hacia sí mismo. Justo a tiempo además, porque estaban a punto de empezar una guerra de cojines.—Todos los que queráis participar en la Operación Navidad podéis venir aquí a la una. Será cuando empecemos el plan.

Todos asintieron. Ienari sonrió.

(Y se limitó a ignorar la sensación de que quizá no fuera tan buena idea como él pensaba).

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

Tal como Ienari había predicho, Byakuran se presentó a la cena a pesar de que Tsunayoshi no lo había invitado (aunque en realidad Ienari sospechaba que su padre simplemente _no se molestaba en hacerlo_, porque sabía que a Byakuran le gustaba presentarse como invitado espontáneo), junto al resto de su familia y con Alexandre, que era probablemente tan raro como su padre, pero en una versión más joven. A Ienari, que siempre se había sentido atraído por la gente más extravagante del mundo (probablemente consecuencia de haber crecido en la mansión Vongola), Alexandre le caía de maravilla, y era más como una especie de hermano mayor. Lo cual implica que, por supuesto, le informó de sus planes para esa noche. Alexandre, al contrario que los dos idiotas que de Hideoki y Alesha que se creían muy adultos, aceptó ayudarles a demostrar la existencia de Santa Claus.

Así, después de una cena bastante tranquila, y tras haber esperado a que los adultos se reagrupasen en una parte muy alejada de la mansión, se reunieron en el salón.

(En realidad fue una cena absolutamente caótica en la que todos acabaron peleandose con todos a raíz de una botella de whisky mal dirigida que, en vez de chocar contra Squalo, había chocado con Colonello quien, a su vez y tras haber bebido unas cuantas copas, declaró que _este era el día en que derrotaría a Reborn_ y ambos iniciaron una pelea; la cual conllevó que Noel y Ciro, ambos apoyando a sus respectivos padres, acabasen peleandose también. En general, fue todo un desastre, pero Ienari recuperó un poco de su dinero tras haber apostado que ambas peleas terminarían en un empate, así que había sacado algo bueno de ello).

Pero nada de éso tenía la más mínima importancia en ése momento. Lo único que importaba era que consiguieran demostrar la existencia de Santa Claus y, con ella, recuperasen el dinero que Ienari había perdido anteriormente ése mismo día (Mammon estaría muy orgullosa de él).

El plan era muy sencillo. Solo tendrían que esperar en el pasillo hasta que una de las trampas que Ienari había colocado en el árbol se activasen, atrapando a Santa Claus en una red y entonces se sacarían varias fotos con él. Una vez hecho lo soltarían, le pedirían disculpas para que no los dejase sin regalos y lo dejarían ir. Todo muy sencillo, práctico y fácil. No deberían tener ningún problema.

(Aún así Ienari no podía evitar sentir que había algo de lo que se estaba olvidando. Pero ignoró esa sensación porque su intuición aún era muy inestable y la mayor parte de las veces estaba equivocada. Seguramente no pasaría nada.)

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar?—preguntó en un susurro Eleonora.—Ya ha pasado más de media hora...

—¡Si sigues hablando Santa se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí y no vendrá!—le riñó su hermano pequeño con el ceño fruncido.—Así que shhh, Leo.

—Callaos los dos.—masculló Alexandre.—O lo espantaremos antes de que venga.

—¡Quítate de encima, Gesso!—protestó entonces Yakumo mientras le daba puñetazos en el costado.—¡Estás muy gordo!

—¡Shhhhh!—dijeron todos a la vez.

Rodando los ojos, Ienari le dirigió una mirada a Alexandre, que se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente. Alexandre siempre disfrutaba molestando a los dos hermanos Hibari, y al parecer hoy le había tocado a Yakumo. Con un último vistazo hacia el chico, que estaba siendo utilizado como sofá por Alexandre, Ienari volvió a centrarse en el salón. Estaba empezando a sentirse algo preocupado. Si Santa Claus tenía Llamas de tipo Niebla como Ciro había dicho era muy posible que pasara delante de sus narices sin que ninguno lo notase, o que se percatase de que estaban ahí y decidiera dejarlos sin regalos (lo que sería horrible y Ienari preferiría perder su dinero a eso). Ienari se mordió el labio inferior. Quizá deberían dejarlo. A fin de cuentas no importaba si Alesha y Hideoki no querían creer. Peor para ellos. Una vez no creías en Santa, Santa dejaría de traerte regalos. Así que más cosas para ellos. ¿Porqué se estaban molestando? Ienari se sintió bastante estúpido de repente.

—Eh—exclamó Ciro.—¿Lo oís?

Se hizo el silencio. A lo lejos podían oírse las voces de los adultos y sonidos de otra pelea. Ienari se concentró un poco más. Mucho más cerca que las voces podía oír...sus ojos se iluminaron. ¿Era éso...?

—¡Cascabeles!—murmuró excitadamente Angelo.—¡Son cascabeles!

Alexandre le dio un golpe en la nuca para que se callase, pero él también se había levantado y estaba mirando hacia la chimenea con aire ilusionado.

Esperaron en silencio lo que a Ienari se le antojó una eternidad. Ninguno se atrevía ni a respirar demasiado fuerte, por miedo de que eso alertase al hombre de rojo. Entonces, después de lo que le pareció horas, escucharon un ruido proviniente de la chimenea. Ienari contuvo la respiración. Varias cenizas cayeron de la chimenea y, finalmente, tal como lo pintaban en los dibujos, apareció una figura a traves de la chimenea. Por unos segundos Ienari pudo palpar la satisfacción generalizada de sus compañeros de aventura, hasta que se percataron de un pequeño detalle.

El hombre no era gordo. Ni iba vestido de rojo. Llevaba un traje negro, una máscara y parecía estar buscando algo concreto _lejos_ del árbol de Navidad. Ienari se tensó de repente. Detrás de él, Alexandre se había puesto en pie con una repentina expresión de seriedad (algo muy raro en él). Manteniendose en un silencio casi sepulcral, siguieron observando los movimientos del hombre. Ienari estaba seguro de que no era Santa Claus, pero quién sabe, puede que los rumores fueran incorrectos. El hombre sacó una bolsa de su bolsillo. Pero en lugar de sacar regalos, empezó a meter cosas en ella.

_Nop_, pensó Ienari, _no es Santa._

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de intentar arreglar el problema de una forma pacífica, todo se fue a la porra.

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Alexandre se levantó de un salto y se lanzó contra el ladrón.

Ciro, Yakumo y Tsukumo reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, se pusieron en pie e intentaron evitar que Alexandre provocase demasiado jaleo (porque eso atraería a los adultos y entonces les reñirían por no estar durmiendo. Entre enfrentarse a un ladrón ellos sólos o ser regañados por Haru y Kyoko, el resultado era muy obvio. Haru y Kyoko podían ser _aterradoras_ cuando se enfadaban).

El ladrón activó sus Llamas (Sol, notó Ienari, sintiéndose extrañamente indiferente) y se las ingenió para deshacerse de Alexandre sin ningún tipo de problema. Los gemelos Hibari cogieron lo que tenían más cerca (un libro y una cuchara respectivamente) e intentaron enfrentarse a él, mientras Ciro se le enganchaba en la nuca y le tapaba los ojos para ganar ventaja. Ienari, que había observado toda la situación desde su escondrijo, soltó un suspiro cargado de una mezcla de exasperación y diversión antes de acudir en su ayuda. Alexandre se había vuelto a poner en pie y estaba sujetandole las piernas, mientras que Ienari se encargó de hacerle un placaje que debería haberlo tirado al suelo, pero no lo hizo.

Cinco segundos después el ladrón los había derribado a todos, se había puesto en pie y los estaba apuntando con una pistola. Ienari se congeló sin poder evitarlo (¿iban a morir por culpa de una estúpida apuesta? Sería culpa _suya_, ¿porqué lo había hecho?), pero, tras apenas unos segundos de completo silencio, Ciro soltó un gruñido de protesta.

—¿Qué demonios, papá?—_¿papá?_—¡Se supone que eres un _asesino_, no un _ladrón_!

Ienari parpadeó.

Ahora que se fijaba, la pistola era extrañamente parecida a una CZ-75 de color verde...y con ojos.

Leon se transformó de nuevo en un camaleón y se subió al hombro de Reborn, que se quitó la máscara con un cierto aire de superioridad y burla que no hizo más que provocarle la necesidad de atacarlo de nuevo, por muy inútil que fuera.

—La próxima vez que vayas a hacer un plan secreto, Baka-Ienari, procura que nadie pueda oírte planearlo.—Reborn parecía estarse divirtiendo demasiado para su gusto. Ienari se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.—La clave de un secreto suele ser que nadie más lo sepa. ¿De acuerdo, Baka-Ienari?

Ienari soltó un gruñido de afirmación que fue ahogado por las quejas del resto de sus amigos. Ahí se iba su plan de conseguir la victoria en la apuesta. Por supuesto, Reborn tenía que arruinar sus posibilidades. (Tan solo porque se aburría. Reborn _sabía_ que estarían ahí, así que hizo todo esa escena para arruinar su plan y enseñarles a ser más cautelosos con sus planes secretos. Ienari se sentía bastante traicionado en ése momento).

Hasta que Reborn, tras ponerse de nuevo su sombrero de fedora en la cabeza, añadió:

—Aunque vuestro intento de atacarme ha sido patético. ¿_De verdad_ te pareció una buena idea situarte en una posición tan accesible, Ciro?—Ciro se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado. (En su defensa, Ienari hubiera hecho lo mismo. En el momento parecía una buena idea, aunque ahora se diera cuenta de lo _absurdo _que parecía desde fuera).—Y aunque intentar conseguir un arma es una buena idea, si el arma forma parte de la cubertería pierde el sentido. Os hubiera ido mejor con las manos vacías.—Yakumo y Tsukumo carraspearon algo incómodos antes de dejar en su sitio los cubiertos que habían usado.—Y Alexandre, un ataque frontal contra un enemigo cuya fuerza desconoces _nunca_ es una buena idea.—Reborn sacudió la cabeza.

Pero a Ienari no podía importarle menos lo bien que lo hubieran hecho en la prueba (¿broma? ¿simulacro de ataque?) de Reborn. Habían perdido la apuesta y éso significaba que iba a perder mucho más dinero.

...a menos que...

Ienari miró a Reborn.

El comedor había quedado completamente destrozada en medio de su pelea. Había sillas rotas en el suelo, el árbol se había caído y las cosas estaban desparramadas por todas partes. Si alguien descubriera que ellos habían tenido algo que ver, Kyoko y Haru no tardarían ni medio segundo en caer sobre ellos como un huracán.

Así que, en realidad, todos los presentes eran cómplices y tenían que buscar la mejor forma de sobrevivir.

Ienari sonrió.

(Podía sacar el lado positivo al asunto. Aunque quizá su padre tuviera razón: estaba empezando a pasar demasiado tiempo con Reborn).

**~UNDICESIMA GENERAZIONE: ¡NAVIDAD!~**

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es Santa Claus?

—Completamente.

—Por alguna razón no termina de convencerme.

—Tenemos la foto, así que tienes que pagar.

—¡Su traje es _verde_, no rojo! ¡Y ni siquiera tiene un sombrero navideño, es un sombrero de _fedora_!

Ciro alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a pagarnos sólo porque los rumores de como es Santa Claus son muy diferentes a la realidad? ¿Es eso, Alesha? ¿No vas a cumplir tu palabra?

—Creo que han ganado al extremo, Alesha.—intervino Hideoki.—Tienen la foto; ¿qué más da el color? Lo más probable es que la primera persona que lo vio fuera daltónica o algo.

Alesha soltó un suspiro, pero acabó pagando. Hideoki les entregó el dinero sin más protestas.

Más tarde ése mismo día, después de haber probado su nuevo robot teledirigido en forma de dragón, Ienari le hizo entrega de una parte de las ganancias a Reborn. Ninguno volvió a mencionar el incidente.

(Siete años después Tsunayoshi todavía no sabe qué fue lo que pasó en su comedor ésa noche. Ienari todavía lo recuerda como una de sus mejores navidades.)

**Fin~**

_Espero que os haya gustado este Especial Navideño~ Es también una forma de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (pero ya he explicado el porqué en mi otra historia _Simplemente Perfecto_, pasad a leerla si podéis y comentad :D). En fin, ahora debo partir. Mi familia me espera~_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRA PACIENCIA *-*_

_Ja ne~_

_Fiamma out~_


End file.
